Kristina Davis
| died = | death cause = | occupation = College student | title = Russian Royalty Mob princess | residence = 55 Cherry Lane Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Alexis Davis | siblings = Sam McCall Dante Falconeri Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Molly Lansing Lila McCall | spouse = | romances = Kiefer Bauer (2009–10) Taylor Wallace (2010–11) Ethan Lovett (infatuation) Johnny Zacchara (fake romance) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbon Adela Corinthos Mikkos Cassadine Kristen Nilsson | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine Kristina Cassadine Valentin Cassadine | nieces/nephews = Lila McCall | cousins = Nikolas Cassadine Molly Lansing Spencer Cassadine | relatives = | species = }} Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis is a fictional character from long running ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Born on-screen in 2002, last appeared on-screen in November 2011. Actress, Lindsey Morgan is set to debut in the role in May 2012. Conception Backstory Kristina is born on November 19, 2002 to Alexis Davis and her then-fiancé, Ned Ashton; named after Alexis's late sister, Kristina Cassadine. After a one night stand with mob boss, Sonny Corinthos, Alexis learns she is pregnant and tries to pass the child off as Ned's. Ned agrees to pretend to be Kristina's father to protect her from Sonny's lifestyle. The truth comes out when Kristina becomes ill and stem cells from Sonny's stillborn daughter with Sam McCall are used to save Kristina's life; Sam would later turn out to be Alexis's long lost daughter. Alexis wins sole custody of her daughter and vows to keep Sonny away; however, she eventually grants him visitation rights. Kristina is officially christened as Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis on December 24, 2004 with Jasper Jacks and Carly Corinthos as her godparents. In March 2005, Kristina, and Sonny's sons, Michael and Morgan are temporarily kidnapped by A. J. Quartermaine. In 2006, Kristina briefly lives with Sonny and his then wife, Carly after Alexis is diagnosed with cancer. In November 2006, Kristina witnesses Sam shooting Diego Alcazar and goes into a trance like state for weeks. She eventually recovers and breaks her silence on Christmas. Kristina goes silent again when she sees Diego alive as the Text Message Killer. In 2008, after Kristina's older brother, Michael is shot and rendered comatose after an attempt on Sonny's life, Alexis reinforces Sonny staying away from their daughter. Kristina's birth year is revised to 1992 in June 2009 when she is aged to 16. Development With the SORAS'ing of Kristina in 2009, Kristina is initially introduced as a bit of a wild child. Kristina's trouble making ways during her first few months as "Kristina" are descibed as "phase". She often throws caution into the wind just to defy her parents because of how she grew up. However, several major events in her life, including causing her step-mother, Claudia's (Sarah Brown) car accident and miscarriage facilitate a character transition and Kristina morphs into somewhat of a "good girl". In the summer of 2009, Kristina's boyfriend Kiefer Bauer (Christian Alexander) begins assaulting her repeatedly whenever he gets angry. Ainsworth praised the storyline saying that several viewers could identify with her character. Their was a very slow build in Kiefer's abusive attitutde months before it actually happened and the storyline progresses in real time. On and off screen, Kristina's lack of positive male role models in her life is the reason for her choice to stay in an abusive relationship; she doesn't really know how to react to the sitatuion, let alone remove herself from it. Ainsworth further discusses Kiefer's reason for the abuse, noting that "he comes from a family who has instilled a feeling of entitlement in the young man." At the time is crushing on the older mysterious Ethan Lovett (Nathan Parsons) which only serves as catalyst for Kiefer's anger. Kristina's crush turns to bitterness after a beating from Kiefer lands her in the hospital, and she blames Ethan. Though she eventually comes clean, fans did not agree with Kristina's blaming Ethan for her injuries, claiming it is not what a "real life" victim of domestic violence would do. However, Kristina's knowledge of her father's career choice, and the fact that she actually loves Kiefer may have had something to do with it. Fortunately, Kristina's from her mother, Alexis (Nancy Lee Grahn) and sisters, Sam McCall (Kelly Monaco) and Molly Lansing (Haley Pullos) would serves as bright spots during the dark storyline. It was also widely speculated by fans that the writers would pair Ethan with Kristina; though most fans worried about the age difference, Ainsworth confirmed that Parsons who played Ethan was not that much older than her. The pairing seemed to garner quite a few fans until Ainsworth was let go. Casting From December 2002 to July 2003, Kristina was portrayed by Unknown child actors; followed by Kara and Shelby Hoffman from July 23, 2003 to late 2003 then by Emma and Sarah Smith from December 23, 2003 until 2005. In November 2005, child actress, Kali Rodriguez stepped into the role on a recurring basis. Rodriguez last appears as Kristina on August 13, 2008. In May 2009, it was announced that teen actress, Lexi Ainsworth had been cast in the role of Kristina. Ainsworth first appears on June 4, 2009. Response from fans and critics was very positive and Ainsworth was put on contract in late June. In March 2011, Ainsworth and her co-star Haley Pullos (Molly) won at the Young Artist Awards with Ainsworth taking home the award for Best Actress in a Daytime Series. Ainsworth earned a Daytime Emmy Nomination for her portrayal of Kristina during the abuse storyline for the Outstanding Young Actress category in 2011 and was predicted by many to win the award. After months of rumors and speculation, Ainsworth confirmed in October 2011 via twitter that she'd been let go and has just filmed her last episode. Ainsworth last appears in the role on November 4, 2011. Lexi Ainsworth's departure was met with overwhelming disapproval from fans and her co-stars; Nancy Lee Grahn took to twitter to express her feelings. However, their was actually more to Ainsworth's departure then what fans were originally told, which was she, Ainsworth, was too "young" to continue the role. According to GH veteran, Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio), "Young is a nice way of saying you're not sexy enough." McCullough shared that she went through the same thing years prior the soap. After much speculation and rumor as to whether Ainsworth would return to the role, several sources reported that the show was looking to bring Kristina back to Port Charles. Fans assumed that the show would correct their mistake and rehire Ainsworth, but that was not the case. On April 17, 2012 it TVLine reported that actress Lindsey Morgan has been cast as Kristina and would make her debut during the week of May 21, 2012. Storylines 2009–2011 2012— References External Links * Kristina Davis @ ABC.com Category:Corinthos family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadines